vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) Origin: Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four #48 Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old at the least Classification: Alien endowed with the Power Cosmic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, can create Black Holes, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Life Manipulation, Healing, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, Time Travel, Sealing/Absorption (Can absorb other beings into his board), Statistics Amplification via Energy Absorption (can absorb energy from stars or people to become stronger), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification and Power Absorption, can fight without his body, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resurrection, Regeneration (High. Recovered from complete atomic destruction during his fight with Uni-Lord) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Incinerated a solar system while pulling the souls out of Uni-Lord. Causes Supernovas by flying through stars. Broke through vibranium walls. Can create black holes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew through 500,000 light-years in a short timeframe. Crossed the universe. Flew galactic distances in a panel. Crossed the universe in minutes. Searched through the entire galaxy in seconds. Visited every planet across numerous galaxies in hours.) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar (Via this feat) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Routinely takes planet-busting attacks easily and regularly surfs on and through stars and supernovas unharmed. Survived the complete destruction of a solar system, tanked attacks from Uni-Lord). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as he can recover from complete atomic destruction. Stamina: Extremely high Range: At least interstellar (Wiped out the influence of the Zenn-Lavian civilisation across many star systems) Standard Equipment: His board Intelligence: High (A former scientist) Weaknesses: The Silver Surfer rarely fights to truly kill, and often does not use his abilities to their fullest extent. He is also officially listed as having low hand-to-hand combat skills. Feats: Can fight without his body by becoming a soul and entering astral realm Can create black holes Atomizes an enemy Can see past, present and future at the same time Can exist in the Singularity (dimension before Big Bang) Teleports out of Quasimodo's hands Transmutes an enemy into liquid, and an object into pure energy Transmutes weapons into atoms Spatial cutting and dimensional portal creation with power cosmic Can travel through time Precognition Senses weakness of Gladiator (who is vulnerable to radiation) with Power Cosmic Shrinks his body to subatomic size, where atoms appear as large as Solar Systems Phases through wall Can seal people into his surfboard Moves the moon with telekinesis Can exist without his body and transform into air or snow Can absorb energy, radiation, and sunlight to amplify his power Can create anti-gravity force field Creates an illusion in Galactus' mind, scares Skaar with illusion Erases memory of a guard Has resisted Power Absorption of Rogue Resurrected himself after letting Doombots absorb his powers completely, which resulted in his death in outer space Borgo (Frankensurfer), who's an exact clone made of Surfer's own energy, resisted Classic Doctor Strange's power nullification Has escaped Time Loop Has resisted existence erasure, can exist in Non-Existence/Void Has ties and wins over characters such as Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and the Hulk. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Time Travel:'' The Surfer can travel backwards or forwards in time an undetermined amount (at least millions of years both ways). He can take other people or objects with him if they are riding his board. When traveling back in time, he can affect the past and change the course of history (which he did so against the Overlord in Silver Surfer Volume 1) ''- Transmutation:'' Norrin can transmute matter into other states, ranging from things as simple as turning sand to gold, to restructuring complex alien weapons to emit nothing but harmless light ''- Energy Manipulation:'' The Silver Surfer can harness nearly any form of energy, from ambient heat and light, to the power of an entire star, to magic and souls, to the primordial cosmic energies of the universe itself. He can transform these energies into other types, and direct them to create many different types of effects Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Superman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Kiara Sessyoin (Fate/Extra) Kiara's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. Victory via death or incapacitation) Notable Losses: Abaddon the Despoiler (Warhammer 40,000) Abaddons' Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 4